See You Again
by Wizard Of Oz shipper1
Summary: It has been four years sense Austin and Ally have seen each other, after they separated. What happens when Austin goes to the park, and' is greeted by Ally, and three kids, and Elliot! Let's just say that things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_**4 years ago...**_

**"Ally, I am worried... What's gonna happen after today?" Austin asked. It was graduation day and the whole group was upset, but mainly Austin and Ally, who wanted to be together forever. Everything was falling apart. Ally was going on tour, and Austin got out of Jimmy Star's contract, and now has a record deal with Summer Records, ran by Alex Summer. **

**Trish and Dez are now dating. Dez broke up with Carrie, and Trish broke up with Jace. They both already graduated early, and have moved to California to go to a college together. **

**"I don't know Austin, I really love you with all of my heart, but... I think it's best if we broke up." Ally said with tears in her eyes. **

**"No! I want to be with you. I can't live without you Ally." Austin shouted, heartbroken. "You can't do this to me again! You can't break up with me! I can't move on from you!"**

**"Austin-" Ally started, but was cut off by the announcer. "Ally Dawson." **

**She sighed and turned around, "I'm sorry Austin. I think it's best if we both moved on."**

**"Fine! But you mark my words Ally Dawson! I will always love you, and I will never move on from you, so don't even try to get me to. Go on with your stardom, but I will never forget you!" He said as she walked off the stage. **

**"Austin Moon." He was called to the stage and excepted his diploma, and walked off, to find Ally. When he saw her, he grabbed her and kissed her, "I will never forget you." **

**"I love you Austin." Ally said and hugged him, tear dripping down her face. "I love you too Ally... forever and always." He wrapped he arms around her, and they both thought about the first time she hugged him... And how this would be the last time she hugged him... **

**_Or so they thought..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Her

**_4 years later..._**

**_ Austin's POV:_**

**** "Goodnight Miami! Love all of you!" I shouted as I ran off the stage, closing my world tour. Yup, that's right, I am touring again! The press went wild when Auslly before we broke up, and the fans suddenly went against Star Records when they learned that Jimmy tried to break us up, and that, that was the reason why I dropped from the music business. Star Records lost all of it's credit and now, Jimmy Star is the one who dropped from the music business. So, once they went out of business, Jimmy couldn't hold my contract against me anymore, and I was back in the business. I met a guy they Ronnie Ramone is friends with, and his name is Alex Summers. Turns out, he owns Summer Records, one of the biggest names in the record business, so now I have my music career back, and Ally is known world wide.

Ally... I haven't thought about her in a while... My heart suddenly broke when I pictured her smile and her hugging me, and then leaving me. It is really sad. We are 22 now and that break up is still killing me. I wonder if it is killing her like it is me...

"AUSTI!" I was cut out of my thoughts by a high pitched scream and a hug.

I looked down and put a fake smile on my face and said, "Lizzie!" That is my girlfriend Elizabeth Goldwin. More like the fly in my life that won't leave me alone. I already know that she has cheated on me multiple times, but I guess I need her to get over Ally.

_Ally, _there I go again! Uggh! Get this girl out of my head! "AUSTI! LET'S GO GET DINNER TO CELEBRATE YOUR TOUR!" Does she think I'm deaf or something?

"Okay, wanna go to the park? It's a great day." I suggested. "Sure!" She replied and we walked to the park.

"How how was your tour?" Lizzie asked.

"Great! Me and the guys had a great time on the road! Just the other day Riker-"

"Okay! Enough about you! Let's talk about ME!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you-"

"Samatha! Michael! McKayla! Come back here this instant!" I was cut off by a girls voice.

"Do you want to talk about..." I finished, but stopped as I saw _her _and _him... _That can't be..

"_Ally?_" I asked.

**_Ally's POV: _**

****"Ally! Look what Sam, Mike, and Mikki did!" Elliot, my husband of 3 years shouted, referring to our 3 year old triplets. We got married at 19, we met after Austin and I broke up and then got back together, and after one year, me and Elliot got married. I know, I know, 19 is way to young to get married, but we love each other and on our honeymoon, he um... Well, he got me pregnant. 9 months later, Samantha, Michael, and McKayla came along and we love them more than anything in the world.

I chuckled as Elliot pulled me off the bench and then gasped as I saw mud all over that children's faces and they were running around screaming and each other.

"Samantha! Michael! McKayla! Come back here this instant!" I screamed.

"_Ally?_" I heard a male voice behind me. That can't be!

I turned and sure enough, it was "_Austin?" _I asked and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Austin!" I screamed.

"Ally!" He shouted.

"Elliot!" Elliot shouted making himself known.

"Lizzie!" A girl behind Austin shouted.

We quickly pulled away, and Austin saw Elliot and had an Angry/Jealous/Sad look on his face. "Elliot! What are you doing here?" Austin said walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"Just going to the park with my _wife_, and _children." _He said.

"What?" Austin said turning to look at me.

"Um, Austin meet, my- our three kids, Samantha, Michael, and McKayla..." I said.

"Anything else you want to tell him?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, anything else you want to tell me?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, Elliot is my husband..."


	3. Chapter 3: Meet my husband

_**Ally's POV:**_

__A HUSHED SILENCE fell over the group as Austin and I stared at each other.

"You, you're _married_?" Austin asked with an unbelievable glint in his eyes.

I cleared my throat, "Yes I am."

"And we are," I heard an annoying high pitched voice appear from behind Austin, "Engaged."

My mouth dropped wide open as she gave me a look that said, _Stay away from my boyfriend._

I gave her a look that said, _Idiot, please, I am married._

_ "_Lizzy, we are _not _engaged!" Austin said, rolling his eyes and looking at me and said, "We are not engaged."

I nodded my head, not knowing whether to believe him or not. Austin is an honest guy, but he is a little too defensive when he is lying.

"Mommy! Mommy! Who is this!?" My daughter Mckayla ran up to us and tugged on my sun dress.

I laughed and picked her up, "This is one of mommy's friends." I said.

"Yeah. _friends_" Elliot muttered. I gave him a look that said, _Stop being a baby!_

Just then, Samantha and Michael ran up and Michael said. "Whoa! You're Austin Moon! You can play basketball better than daddy!" He exclaimed.

Elliot glared down and said, "Hey! Not true!"

I looked at Elliot and said, "No offense, but you could make bird houses better than you can play basketball.

He turned around and said, "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention to Sam, "I saw pictures of you and Mommy kissing." Sam said.

Me, Elliot, Austin, and Elizabeth all turned to her and said, "_What?" _I looked at Austin and blushed.

He was looking at Elliot with a smirk on his face, Elizabeth was glaring, and Elliot was extremely mad.

He leaned down to Sam and asked, "Where did you see those at honey?"

"Taped to a page in mommy's song book." She answered.

Elliot looked at me and said, "Why do you have a picture of you and Austin kissing in your song book?"

"I um..." I looked at Sam and said, "I told you not to touch my song book!"

She looked down and said, "Sorry mommy..."

I sighed and said, "Let's go play."

I looked at Austin and said, "Nice to see you again."

He took my arm and pulled me back to him and gave me a hug, "I missed you so much Ally."

I smiled and said, "I missed you too Austin."

When we pulled away, he said, "Here is my number, _please _call me sometime.

I smiled and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and handed him my number, "I will... I promise." I said.

"By Mr. Austin!" The triplets said at the same time and I held Sam and Mckayla's hands and Michael was holding Sam's other hand.

_**Austin's POV**_

__I turned to see Elliot and in the next two seconds, he had me by my collar. "If you ever make any moves on _my _Ally, you won't ever be able to move again. He threatened and walked off.

He didn't scare me. I was just as strong as him, and nobody and I mean _nobody _could ever take away my Ally. Not even her own husband.

**_Ally's POV_**

When we got home Elliot instructed the triplets to go play outside. They did as told, and he dragged me to our bedroom.

He locked the door behind us and had me backed against the wall, "I do not want you to touch, talk, look at, or even think about Austin Moon! You are mine!" He said and slammed his fist into the wall right beside me making me jump and scream.

"You can't make decisions on who I talk to Elliot! That is not your place, nor is it your decision!" I yelled back.

"You are my wife and you aren't supposed to be looking at other men!" He yelled.

"He is my friend!" I gathered all of my strength and pushed him off of me.

"I don't care!" He yelled.

"I hate you! I really do! You are too possessive! You aren't the same guy I married! You are mean, nasty and gruesome!" I shouted.

His face softened, and he said, "Ally, I'm so-" "No, you're not! I- I need to get out of here." I grabbed my keys and ran to the car.

"Kids, mommy is going for a ride, I will be back in a little while." They nodded their heads, and I drove off.

I called the first person I could think of, "Hello?" A voice said from the other line.

"Hey Austin, want to meet up at the park?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 3: Heartbroken

_ Previously on See You Again:_

_"I hate you! I really do! You are too possessive! You aren't the same guy I married! You are mean, nasty and gruesome!" I shouted._

_His face softened, and he said, "Ally, I'm so-" "No, you're not! I- I need to get out of here." I grabbed my keys and ran to the car._

_"Kids, mommy is going for a ride, I will be back in a little while." They nodded their heads, and I drove off._

_I called the first person I could think of, "Hello?" A voice said from the other line._

_"Hey Austin, want to meet up at the park?"_

_**To Be Continued...**_

___Now on See You Again: _

_**Ally's POV:**_

__"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, then mentally face palmed realizing that he couldn't see me. "I'm alright, I think. Just meet me at the park _please!" _I pleaded him.

"Okay Ally, don't worry I will be right there!"

**_Austin's POV: _**

****I hung up with Ally and looked back at my girlfriend, "I will be right back."

"Where do you think you're going Austie?" She asked me, _trying _to be sexy, but obviously failing as she walked over shaking her bony little hips and putting to fingers on my shoulder making a walking motion with them.

"Just going to see a friend." I answered, brushing her hand away from my shoulder.

She huffed and said, "Your not going to see that _Addy _again are you?"

"First, her name is _Ally _and second, yes I am." I corrected her.

"I don't want you to see her!" She screamed.

"I don't care! She needs my help!" I screamed. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do, and if you think that you can, then we are through!" I screamed and slammed the door, ignoring her annoying voice calling my name, "And my name is _AUSTIN _not _AUSTIE!" _I screamed.

I jumped in the car and headed to the park. I need to check on Ally.

**_Ally's POV: _**

****I sat on the bench waiting for Austin, trying to comprehend what happened. I left my husband to hang out with my best friend, who happens to be a guy... Not just any guy, but my ex boyfriend. That is kind of against the rules right? But we were just talking, we weren't going to kiss or fall in love again. I have kids for Heaven sake! And I love Elliot. I just need comfort right now.

"Ally?" I was drown out of my thoughts by Austin. I ran up to him and hugged him, and finally, I felt like I could cry. I felt like I could show weakness to him. I mean, I couldn't show any weakness to Elliot because we were fighting, and I would worry my kids if I showed weakness to them.

He instantly wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "It's okay Ally. I'm here. I always will be..."

"I'm sorry." I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"No don't be. If you want to talk about what happened, then you can tell me, but if you just need me to be here, and you don't want to talk then I am here.

"No, I will talk." I started and he nodded. "When we got home, Elliot told the kids to go outside and play, then he started yelling at me, telling me that he didn't want me to see you ag_ain... _He had me back against the wall and was pointing his finger at me, and I pushed him away and said that I hated him and ran away. It was terrible_. I did_n't want the kids to know about this, because I didn't want them to relive the childhood that I had before my parent's divorce.

They always fought... Mom was away for work most of the time, and then mom met some other guy while she was working and dad didn't like that and even though they were just friends, dad was possessive. It hurt to see them fighting, and they finally sat down with me and asked me if I thought that they should get a divorce or not. Of course I didn't want them to, but it was obvious that they weren't happy together, so I said that they should. They filed for divorce, mom carried on her job and I stayed with dad.

They seemed happier, but I don't want my kids to see their parents fighting. I don't want to have to ask them if _they _want us to divorce, because I don't want to put them in that placement. But I don't know if our love is really _there _you know?" I finished.

He nodded his head at me, "Yeah I know. It is the same thing with Elizabeth. At first I thought that we were perfect, but then I realized who she really was... She was selfish, and she didn't care about anyone but herself. I looked back, and I know this is wrong to say at a time like this, but I compared our names... _Austin and Elizabeth _or _Austin and Ally. _I like the second one better." Surprisingly I nodded my head and said, "Yeah. I mean, _Ally and Elliot _compared to _Austin and Ally_ just didn't sound right. I like the second one better too."

"Well, we can't do anything about it. Right now, you are _Ally and Elliot _and I am _Austin and Elizabeth." _He said, and I nodded.

"I guess I have to go, but do you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow? Just to catch up?" I asked. He nodded his head, "Sure."

**_Austin's POV: _**She looked at me and said, "But we can't tell Elliot about this." It hurt when she said it, but it was the truth. Elliot sounds kinda rude and I don't want her to get hurt because of me. I nodded my head and said, "Definitely."

Then she was gone... Now I had to go home and work things out with Elizabeth... _Great! _Note the sarcasm.

_**A/N: So! How did y'all like it? I worked hard on this chapter so please follow, and review! Love y'all! BYEEE! XOXOXO**_


End file.
